Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger' The Gokaigers use the "lost" powers of the 34 previous Super Sentai teams to fight the evil Universal Empire Zangyack, whose first wave of invasion forces were completely defeated by the older teams until they arrive with reinforcements and invade the Earth once more, and they must visit the past 34 teams to obtain more power to fight against the ever-determined Zangyack. Power Rangers Super Megaforce 'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Logo' 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Gokaiger Rangers' 'Gokaiger Rangers' prsm-red.jpg|Captain Marvelous prsm-pink.jpg|Ahim de Famille prsm-green.jpg|Don Dogoier prsm-yellow.jpg|Luka Millefi prsm-blue.jpg|Joe Gibken Prsm-rg-silver.jpg|Gai Ikari Prsm-silver-gold mode.jpg|Gai Ikari 'Gokaiger Ranger Form' 'Gokaiger Rangers' 'Gokaiger Rangers Names Photos' Captain Marvelous.jpg|Captain Marvelous Ahim de Famille.jpg|Ahim de Famille Don Dogoier.jpg|Don Dogoier Luka Millefi.jpg|Luka Millefi Joe Gibken.jpg|Joe Gibken Gai Ikari.jpg|Gai Ikari 'Villains' * 'Allies' * 'Weapons' * Ranger Keys * Gokai Galleon Buster * Gokai Spear Gun mode * Gokai Spear * Gokai Saber * Gokai Gun 'Gear' * Cellphone Gokai Cellular * Cellphone Mobilates * Ranger Keys 'Mecha' * Kanzen GokaiOh * Go-On GokaiOh * GoZyuJin * Hurricane GokaiOh * Shinken GokaiOh * Gao GokaiOh * Magi GokaiOh * Deka GokaiOh * GokaiOh 'Machines' * Engine Machalcon * Fūraimaru * GoZyuRex * GoZyu Drill * Gao Lion * Magi Dragon * Pat Striker * Gokai Marine * Gokai Racer * Gokai Trailer * Gokai Jet * Gokai Galleon 'Episodes' #'Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear' #'Ep. 2: The Worth of This Planet' #'Ep. 3: Changing Courage into Magic' #'Ep. 4: What are Friends For?' #'Ep. 5: Judgement Pirates' #'Ep. 6: The Most Important Thing' #'Ep. 7: Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson' #'Ep. 8: Little Spy Tactics' #'Ep. 9: Lion, Run' #'Ep. 10: Card Game' #'Ep. 11: The Serious Rebellion' #'Ep. 12: The Guaranteed Showy Samurai' #'Ep. 13: Tell Me the Way' #'Ep. 14: Now More Road Safety' #'Ep. 15: A Privateer Appears' #'Ep. 16: Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai' #'Ep. 17: The Amazing Silver-Colored Man' #'Ep. 18: The Big Abare with the Dinosaur Robot Drill' #'Ep. 19: Armor of the 15 Warriors' #'Ep. 20: The Lost Forest' #'Ep. 21: The Adventurer Heart' #'Ep. 22: Promise from the Star' #'Ep. 23: People's Lives are the Future of the Earth' #'Ep. 24: Foolish Earthlings' #'Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas' #'Ep. 26: Shushuuto The Special' #'Ep. 27: An Unusual Gokai Change' #'Ep. 28: Wings are Eternal' #'Ep. 29: The Abare Quick-Changing New Combination' #'Ep. 30: Just a Lone Friend's Soul' #'Ep. 31: Crash!! Secret Operations' #'Ep. 32: One Power' #'Ep. 33: Iiiit's a Hero!!' #'Ep. 34: Dream Comes True' #'Ep. 35: Dimension on the Other Side' #'Ep. 36: Partner Pirate' #'Ep. 37: The Strongest Fighting Machine' #'Ep. 38: The Power to Seize Dreams' #'Ep. 39: Why? We're High School Students' #'Ep. 40: The Future is the Past' #'Ep. 41: Something I Don't Want to Lose' #'Ep. 42: The Strongest Man in the Universe' #'Ep. 43: To the Legendary Hero' #'Ep. 44: A Lovely Christmas Eve' #'Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja' #'Ep. 46: Hero Eligibility' #'Ep. 47: The Limits of Betrayal' #'Ep. 48: The Fated Showdown' #'Ep. 49: The Greatest Treasure in the Universe' #'Ep. 50: The Day of Battle' #'Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates' 'Movies' #'Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle' #'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship' #'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie' #'Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen' #'Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie' #'Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z' 'Specials' #'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!!' Category:Gara30 Category:Super Megaforce Category:Super sentai Season Category:Gokaiger